The Agreement
by secret2013
Summary: Sara and Grissom have a agreement and start a relationship ! GSR all the way !
1. Chapter 1

This is my translation of my german fanfiction. So please be nice. Many thanks to Summer Reign for helping me with everything and the great suggestions.

**The agreement**

**  
**  
There is a reference to a Grissom and Catherine relationship at the beginning. But otherwise it's fully and completely Sara & Grissom.

Around: Weeping Willows

Part 1  
  
Grissom sparkled furiously: "You got mixed up with a stranger in a bar? I thought we would have left that type of thing behind us.

Catherine had dealt with Grissom in a lot of different situations. But this was new. "What do you mean? I simply wanted to feel something while having sex."

Grissom swallowed. "You could have told me. We have an agreement and, by your behavior, you could have endangered both of us. Besides, I thought you were satisfied with me."

Catherine inwardly moaned. Men. You have to tread carefully with their egos when it came to sex.

"We have an agreement to take care of each other's sexual needs. We both had our reasons."

"Sex is important for the human body. It's a good stress reliever", Grissom quoted.

"And you have convinced me of that. But it's simply not enough, sometimes. Sex can also include feelings. I miss that."

"There are feelings of friendship in our arrangement. But, looking at your behavior today, I'm not sure how strong those feelings are or if we should continue with this."

Catherine stiffened. "Please, Grissom, we know each other so long. Can't you forgive me?" Her tone sounded sad. She knew Grissom well enough to know that he would need a while to trust her again. But she had to try and with a small smile she added: "What do you want to do now? You know that the body gets used to regular sex and we've been having sex since Eddie's death. Your migraines have become much rarer since then."

Grissom knew that Catherine was right but still couldn't get over his concerns. "You could have thought of it before."

"Of course. I go to a bar and think about your migraines."

"Obviously not. I don't know what I'll do. Our arrangement was perfect, the same working hours, no jealousy, and discretion."

"Perhaps you should talk with Sara. All that also applies to her. Plus, she doesn't have any boyfriends to get in the way."

Grissom's look spoke volumes. "Sara would never do something like that."

"But I would. Thanks for the compliment."

Before Grissom could say anything else, Catherine retreated to the breakroom. She would talk to Sara. Just to get her general reaction to this type of arrangement.

Part 2  
  
Sara was wondering what Catherine wanted. Since their quarrel the two didn't have breakfast together and her invitation came as a great surprise.

"What do you want Catherine?" she asked quite directly.

"Nothing special. Just wanted to talk with you a little bit. Between women."

"Catherine, we've never talked that way. What's this really about?"

"Sara, you simply should learn small talk. How are you? Do you have a friend? Where do you spend your vacation?"

"I see. No Catherine, I don't have a new boyfriend. And I never go on vacation. Why do you want to know this?"

Catherine decided to come directly to the point.

"Ok, I will tell you a story. Listen to me and then tell what you think. After Eddie's death I often felt very alone. Among other things I missed physical contact with men. Sex has always played a large role in my life. So a good friend offered me a solution for my problem: regular sex without obligation. Under the condition that one doesn't have any other sex partners. I agreed and we've had this agreement with small interruptions if we've had other partners. We had agreed to always be honest and I haven't been this week. Since then my friend is peeved and wants to revoke our contract. I hope, that he will change his opinion and perhaps later again ... you know."

Sara had listened to the small lecture almost breathlessly. She could hardly believe what she heard there. Who could this friend be? Catherine actually had only one friend- Grissom. But he would never do something like that.  
"Sara, are you listening to me?" Catherine's voice interrupted her train of thought. Sara only nodded.

"I can imagine that you find the whole situation strange. But if you think about this, it has many advantages. Sex with good friends ..."

"Can break up a friendship", Sara interrupted her. „Why are you telling me this? I can't imagine your friend would like this."

"I simply feel responsible for this situation. And my friend wouldn't look around for another partner. So, I thought of you. Before you say no, try to weigh out the pros and cons. I have greatly benefited from this arrangement. You know I'm talking about Grissom?"

Sara nodded.

"You get along with him well. And I think that you don't see him with rose-colored glasses any more. And, in case you're wondering, he's really good in bed."

Sara blushed. She really had wondered about this and Sara was sure Catherine was a good judge in this area.

"You don't make any commitment. We have regular meetings in a hotel and have sex. No unpleasant situations the next morning, no regrets."  
Typical Grissom, Sara thought.

"Have you talked to Grissom about me? Was this his idea?"

"I have mentioned your name but no, he hasn't sent me. I want to describe the situation and, if you aren't averse ..."

"I don't think Grissom would like to have your help in this thing. Your story is interesting and I will think about it. But I don't think you should press it. Please leave it alone. Grissom knows where to find me if he wants something of me. Can we talk about something else now?"

Part 3  
  
Grissom couldn't get the conversation with Cath out of his head. How could she? As if there were no AIDS or other sexually transmitted diseases.  
She really had to know what could happen. The other thought was about Sara. He would have never thought to offer her such a contract. But Catherine had put it in his head. Perhaps he really should think about the pros and cons?  
If he could get past the fact that he'd have Sara in his bed. He could love her in the night or day-- whenever they agreed to meet each other. On the other hand, maybe he would lose her confidence, her friendship. What would she think if he would make such a suggestion to her? There was only one way to find out. Grissom sighed as he reached for the telephone.

"Hi, Sara. It's Grissom. Can you come to my office tonight? Thanks."

Sara sat next to the telephone and tried no to guess why Grissom wanted to talk to her. The conversation with Catherine had shocked her. She would never have expected something between Grissom and Catherine. They behaved so normally. The thought of Grissom and Catherine in bed almost made her sick. Certainly every woman would be happy to have Grissom in bed. But Catherine spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world. To Sara, sex was a very private and intimate act. Catherine probably had already experienced so much that she accepted sex with a friend as normal. This concept would probably match Grissom's philosophy but to her? But why think about this? Grissom would never ask her anyway.

Sara made her way to Grissom's office. She knocked carefully at the open door.

"Hi, you wanted to see me?"

See and more, thought Grissom.

"I wanted to ask you something and hope you will think about this. It's a little tricky and, I'm sorry if I overstep the limits. And I ask you as a friend, not as a boss. So you can say no without problems. OK?"

Oh god, Sara thought, he really wants to ask me. What shall I do?

"Sara, I don't know how to start. Do you have a boyfriend? I know I have no right to ask you this but if you have one we don't need to talk."

He was relieved as she shook her head. Strangely she was not surprised at all.  
"Has Catherine spoken with you?"

Sara nodded.

"Oh I see... " Grissom fell silent. At least Sara didn't run away. "I hadn't expected her to work so fast, but now we can skip the formalities."

Sara remained quiet.

"What do you think ?" Grissom finally asked.

"About what? About the sex with Catherine, your agreement or her idea that I shall take her place?" Sara tried to keep her voice quiet and unexcited.

"For the record, I would never compare Catherine and you. Both of have such strong personalities, neither could take the place of the other. And I wouldn't want it that way, either."

"Grissom, all this is new to me. I don't know what to think. What do you expect from me?"

"I expect nothing, we would have this agreement. However, I am interested in your first reaction. I think it's important that you be open to the idea. If not, we should forget about it. "

He nervously looked at Sara. This was the way out which he could and wanted give her.

"I'm not against it. But what is if it doesn't work! I mean in bed."  
Grissom gave a laugh and met Sara's shy look.

"Excuse me, do you really believe that ?"

Sara smiled and relaxed under Grissom look. He was right, but also not. She not only meant the sex.  
"Do you think we can handle the situation?"

"Did you have the impression that there were problems between Catherine and me? Do you need more time to think about this? "

Sara shook the head. "No, I don't need more time. Please explain the agreement to me."

Grissom tried to remain calm. No high hopes. But this was simply terrific.

"I think, it is up to us to determine what we want. We could meet in the hotel."

"How frequently?"

"Oh, I don't know. With Catherine it was ..." This time Sara don't let Grissom finish.

"Before you go on, I have a condition: no comparisons with Catherine. And I don't want her to hear about this. How you manage this, I don't care. I just expect this from you."

Grissom nodded. "Do you have further demands?"

Sara thought about it. Demands no, expectations yes. But she couldn't voice them.

"I think if we know what we want it could work. I would suggest we try and see how it works."

This time she was the one asking. "And you don't want to think about it?"

Grissom shook the head. "No."

They looked at each other.

"Well, then we'll try it. I would prefer a hotel. If you want, I can take care of it?"

"Under no circumstances", replied Grissom. "I take care of the hotel. We both have a free day tomorrow. I know it is very sudden. But it gives us time we may need for the first time." Grissom looked apologetic. "I don't mean it that way."

"Don't worry. I get it. Well, then we see each other tomorrow. Now I should go before Catherine gets suspicious."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and my first reviews. And mostly thanks to Summer Reign.

So, here another chapter !

**Part 4  
**  
Sara accepted an envelope with the key card at the reception desk of the hotel. Grissom had left a message on her answering machine and now she stood here. In the elevator she wondered if Grissom was already there. She knocked at the room door and he actually opened it.

"Hi, I hope I am not too late", Sara said with slight embarrassment.

Grissom shook only the head. "Of course not."

She looked around the room and immediately noticed the big bed. Oh God, what was she thinking? At home she had considered what to wear, decided in favor of something comfortable and unobtrusive. Grissom had jeans on and simply looked fantastic. Her heart beat faster.

Grissom cleared his throat. "I hope you like the room. We have a wonderful view of the town."

Carefully he got closer and put his hand on her back. He slowly directed her to the window and Sara noticed that he was right.

"Aren't you intimidated at all?"  
Sara wondered without turning round. He was so self-confident.

"No. I'm excited. This could be the beginning of something good for the two of us. Would you allow me to take the lead?

Almost inaudibly Sara whispered "yes".

Sara nodded. "The whole situation is so surreal. I mean, we've known each other so long and I am not inexperienced either but at the moment I feel that ..."

"Sara, if you don't want it, then we simply sit down and talk or go out for dinner. We don't have to sleep with each other. You decide. But you could turn around, I would like to look at you when I talk with you."

Sara turned round and looked Grissom directly into the eyes.  
"I don't want to seem childish, sorry."

"You're not childish, believe me. You are a desirable woman whom I would like to kiss. May I?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Grissom leaned to Sara and touched her lips carefully. He drew her close to himself and deepened the kiss when she responded. At First, it felt strange to be kissed by Grissom.  
In all these years he had touched her only few times and now all this.  
Grissom noticed Sara's resistance fading. The kiss had surpassed all his expectations. Sara fit into his arms perfectly. But he had to be careful, to keep his feelings and his actions under control. He didn't want to frighten Sara but it seemed his body had taken over already.

Sara felt the heat of his body.  
"OK, the question is, are you telling the truth or just trying to be nice"

"Sara, I claim to be more than nice."

"Good."

For some time these were the last words spoken. Between kissing Sara like Grissom always wanted, he was also busy taking off her blouse to feel her skin.

"Wait, I'll help you", Grissom heard Sara say.

She thought very briefly of Catherine. Had she seduced him with a striptease? Stop, Sara. You didn't want Grissom to make comparisons and you shouldn't do it either. She wasted no further time and got undressed. Grissom's eyes never left her. For him, she was never more beautiful than at that moment. Without hesitation he approached her again, took her hand and drew her to the bed.

"Sit down. You are so beautiful, I simply must look at you."

"Grissom, you make ... Please ... "

"Please, what Sara?"

"It was clear to Sara that Grissom wanted to keep the situation under control. She was grateful for it because she was so completely overcome, she couldn't think clearly.

"Please, kiss me, touch me. Don't think about later, enjoy this moment."

She moved slowly on the bed and finally leaned back against the end of the bed and waited for Grissom.

He was completely undressed before he finally dragged Sara into his arms. Both had the feeling they belonged there. It was, for Grissom, the confirmation of his feelings. And a shock too. It was clear to him what he had missed til this moment. Sara had to belong to his life. He probably should be grateful to Catherine for her behavior. But this thought immediately disappeared. His hands surfed over Sara's skin again. Tonight he could touch her, kiss her and taste her. As promised he took the lead but he didn't only take care of what he wanted, but also to please Sara.

"How you feeling ?"

"Very good. You are a wonderful lover. Not that this surprised me. What aren't you good at?"

"Good that you aren't putting any pressure on me."

"Grissom, stop worrying. Everything is perfect."

And it was perfect for both of them.

**Part 5  
**  
Exhausted, but happy, Sara fell asleep in his arms.

Grissom didn't want to miss a moment and tried to remain awake. What a night! They had loved each other twice and he still didn't want to let Sara go. Who would have thought that they would match each other so well?

He carefully stroked the hair from Sara's face. As the sun rose slowly, he knew their first night had come to an end. They hadn't talked about it so he didn't know if they would breakfast together or simply go to their own homes.  
"Sara, Honey. We must get up. Do we want to have breakfast together?"

Sara stretched like a young cat and mumbled: "If you wouldn't mind."  
You have, if may I say so, filled all my needs completely. Now, if you'll just feed me…next time, I'll return the favor.

"Promised?"

Sara nodded.

"Well, then give me a kiss and I'll order us room service."

Grissom moaned. Where did she learn how to kiss like that?

Ok, control Grissom. Control is everything.

"Sara, you have a lot of stamina, but at my age…"

"Oh the age excuses. You are simply hungry." Sara joked.

"Exactly."

Grissom jumped to his feet, reached for the telephone and ordered a big breakfast for two.

"Sara, can you go and take a shower and get dressed? We only have the room until 9 o'clock."

She immediately saw that for Grissom the day had began.

"Immediately Grissom. I don't need a long time."

"I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't want to hound you."

"No problem. I'll just get ready."

After watching her walk into the bathroom, Grissom was sorry that reality was quickly creeping back into their lives again. He glanced at his watch. In 12 hours, they would be back at the lab or at the scene of some crime. He smiled at Sara as she came out of the bathroom.

"What are you thinking about," she asked.

"About work."

"Oh", replied Sara.

"Sara, I didn't mean it that way. Please come here."

She hesitantly approached him.  
"I meant, I found our night wonderful and look forward to seeing you again tonight. What do you say, do we want to repeat it?"

Sara had indirectly given him the answer before but he simply wanted to hear it once again.

"Of course Grissom, I really don't want to pay a penalty for breach of contract."

"Sara, I mean it seriously. Do we want to meet again?"

"Yes, but the question is when?"

Before Grissom could answer, there was a knock on the door and a waiter brought in breakfast.

The couple sat down and enjoyed the meal.

"How often have you met Catherine?" Sara tried to sound quite calm.

Grissom looked up. "Why do you ask? Most of the time, once a month."

"Oh", Sara didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean, 'oh?' I think we can see each other as often as we want to. If this is too much for you ..." Grissom left the sentence open.

"It is somehow embarrassing for me."

"Sara, please. Be honest."

"So, Ok, I find once a month too little. I think since we see each other almost every day, we really could make up our mind spontaneously. How about that?" Sara put an undertone in her voice which Grissom didn't escape.

"Well, we can do it that way. If it doesn't work, then we can talk about it again."

Sara nodded. She could live with that.

xxxxxxxxx

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**THE Agreement**

**Part 6**

The night shift was very busy during the next few days which was fortunate for Sara and Grissom in that they didn't have time to worry about their new situation.

But after work Sara began to wonder about their next meeting. How much time would go by? Maybe she should call Grissom and ask him about it. But before she made up her mind she got a call from Grissom.

"Sorry, did I wake you, Sara? But I need a decision from you."

"Grissom, what is it?"

"On my way home I've seen that a new hotel has special offers."

Sara was now full awake. He just said hotel, this would mean?

"What kind of offer?"

"Would you like to spend the weekend with me ? The new hotel on the strip has a grand opening weekend and we could get a suite. What do you think? I know a weekend is longer than we agreed but if you don't like it or we get on each others nerves ..."

"Stop talking, Grissom. Book it. I'll pack. See you later." With that she jumped from bed. A weekend with Grissom? It would either be a dream come true, or a nightmare.

**Part 7**

Sara and Grissom went separately to the hotel. AT work they had hardly seen each other since Grissom had to attend a meeting.

Sara had packed far too much. She resisted asking Grissom what they would do. Would they go out or remain in the room? She hardly knew the private Grissom. What did he after work? And what about on his days off?

When she arrived by cab, Sara saw that Grissom's car was already parked and he was at the reception desk.

"Again, Dr.Grissom, I'm really sorry."

Grissom nodded.

"Miss Sidle, welcome to the "Oasis".

Grissom don't have any patience left for the receptionist. He touched Sara's arm and led her to the elevator without saying a word. He was upset and Sara could sense this. The only question was, why? After the receptionist said goodbye and Grissom didn't react it was clear to her that something was in the air. The behaviour of the employee and his comments sounded too confidential and almost too slimy. Finally the door closed and the two were alone.

Sara decided to break the ice. She really didn't feel like wasting time.

"Hi, I have missed you."

And before Grissom could say something, she kissed him.

The kiss took him by surprise. But it wasn't unwelcome.

"Hello."

For a few seconds they looked in each other's eyes. Then Grissom stepped back. He took Sara's hand and led her to a table.

"I have ordered breakfast. After that we can decide what we want to do for the next couple of days."

"Breakfast would be great."

Silently they sat down and prepared for their meal.

"Grissom, I don't want to irritate you but something is bothering you). Is it me? Please tell me you're not comfortable."

Grissom drank his coffee.

Since the arrival in the hotel nothing happened as he had hoped. The Concierge had worked for another hotel and immediately recognised him and asked for Catherine. And then Sara appeared.

"It has nothing to do with you. I selected a new hotel and hoped nobody knows knew me. But the concierge recognised me."

"As long as nobody else sees us…" Sara tried to calm him.

"The two have seen me with Catherine and now with you. I'm really sorry."

"I don't care what they think. As long as you don't compare me with Catherine. And I hope that you don't do it."

"Sara, how could I compare you with her?"

"I don't know but you had us both in bed and at work. You have there are a lot of possibilities."

"Sara, don't let us argue let's not argue. We have the this terrific hotel room. But If all this is a problem for you, maybe we should go."

Sara was silent. That was fast. She didn't expect this situation to go off without a hitch but his immediate reaction to something so unimportant surprised her.

"Grissom, if you don't want to spend the weekend with me, that's your decision. It was always a possibility that something like this could happen because our agreement is far from normal. And if it bothers you. So we can have breakfast and leave the hotel and never talk about it again. Or I can go to the swimming pool and give you time to think."

"Do you know where it is? Grissom asked quietly.

Sara shook her head.

"I will find it. See you later."

Grissom stood there, motionless, as she left. Sara had given him a way out, but did he want one?

tbc

Again thanks to Summer Reig for her help and being so fast. Feedback would be great. More tomorrow !


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again Summer Reign. And your new story is so good !**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Agreement**

**Part 8**

Grissom thought of his "meetings" with Catherine. With her it had been so much easier.

They have gone to the hotel, had talked a little and then they had sex. The sex had been good, exactly what the two had expected. From the beginning the situation with Sara was different. Since the first night he was looking for more time with her. He almost asked her the next day to meet again. But he resisted until he saw the offer for the weekend at the new hotel.

He looked around the room. Through the glass doors he saw the bedroom. He sighed. What was more important to him, Sara or his trouble with the hotel staff?

He reached for the telephone and asked for someone to collect their breakfast. After, he entered the bedroom and started to unpack his bag. He simply would forget about the incident.

Sara came back from swimming half an hour later. She wore only a hotel - bath robe and hoped that Grissom wanted to stay.

"So, want do you want?" she asked.

Grissom only looked at her.

"Should I get dressed? "

Grissom said "no", and took Sara in his arms.

**Part 9**

"Sara, why are you here?

They lay in the bed and looked at each other. The moment was very intense and they hadn't even touched each other.

"Because you asked me", Sara said quietly.

" It's that easy?"

"Easy, no. But it was good that Catherine warned me. I probably would immediately have said no otherwise. But I had time to think about what I want."

"And you want me?"

"I always wanted you."

"You have me. It drives me crazy that I can touch you."

"Then do it. You're still too far away from me", with that Sara pressed herself to Grissom.

"Better?" Grissom whispered. His body was in flames. He started to kiss and touch her. For him she was perfect. Her soulful eyes, the long legs, her breasts.

"Grissom, please stop teasing me. I want you, now."

Grissom never thought Sara would talk this way. He had a certain picture of Sara in this mind and this unbridled passion kind of surprised him.

Sara noticed a change in Grissom behavoir. Perhaps he had finally understood that he didn't have to treat her like a porcelain doll. Not for the first time, Sara wondered what picture Grissom had of her. But on this weekend she wanted to show him her passion, her feeling and her needs.

The first time he took the lead, this time she would be an equal partner.

"Hey, you are impatient. "

"I'm more than ready for you." She approached him and asked mischievously. "And you?? "

Grissom nodded and Sara slowly sat down on him. His hard penis glided into her and the feeling almost took the breath away from both of them.

"Do you want to touch me?" Sara asked and offered him her breasts.

While she continued to move faster, he accepted her offer. She leant into him and he penetrated her deeply.

"Oh Sara, you are so beautiful. And your body is made for me. Are you ok? "

Sara was ecstatic. Sex with him was perfect. He was strong, great and hard. She was the reason for it. He makes her feel so special.

They moved even faster. And as he reached for her and both came together.

A while later Sara stroked his hair and tried to catch her breath.

Her other hand wandered. Grissom moaned. What did this woman do to him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What will we do now?", Sara asked him as she woke up on the afternoon.

"There is a lounge downstairs and, you can even dance. What do you think ?"

"I don't dance," mumbled Grissom into his pillow.

"But, if the music is really good, we can still go and listen to it."

Sara felt wonderful.

She had packed a great dress and couldn't wait to wear it.

"How long do you need?", she asked and vanished in the bathroom.

Grissom looked up. How could she be so awake ? He had thought she would be just tired as he was. Instead he heard her singing.

"Are you really awake?", asked Sara as she walked out of the bathroom. "You can stay in the bed and I'll go alone."

"Give me 10 minutes and I follow you."

Sara felt quite strange. She just wanted to go out. See other people, hear music, and sip on colourful drinks. Just like normal people.

Much was going on in Las Vegas day and night, so it wasn't surprising that the bar was almost full.

Sara asked for a table and waited for Grissom. After 15 minutes looked at her watch for the first time, after half an hour she ordered herself a cocktail and 10 minutes later, she found herself softly singing along with the music. When she finally heard steps she expected Grissom to finally make an appearance.

"Would you like to dance ?" When she looked up, a tall, handsome man stood in front of her.

No Grissom so far. Since he didn't want to dance anyway, why not?, thought Sara.

The man introduced himself as Scott. He and his friends were in town for a couple of days. The conversation was flowing freely as Sara tried not to think of Grissom.

"Do I bore you?" Scott asked suddenly.

"No. You are a very good dancer."

"Thanks. You are a good dancer too. If you also laugh at my jokes now, then you are the perfect woman for me."

Sara had to laugh.

"OK, do you want to marry me? This is Las Vegas – we can do it right now."

"Immediately?" she asked playfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom actually had fallen asleep again. Now he was on the way to the bar seeking Sara's forgiveness.

As he entered the lounge he saw a crowd on the dance floor. He looked around when he suddenly heard Sara's laughter. She apparently had fun without him. With this thought in his head he followed the laughter and just heard the last words from the man at Sara's side. What was going on here ?

Without thinking Grissom approached Sara and stood up in front of her.

"Did you forget me?", he asked with audible anger.

Sara didn't say a word, only looked at him. Did he want an answer?

"Honey, you know me. I need fun.Scott was nice enough to take care of me." she said.

Suddenly Grissom grabbed her arm and drew her from the dance floor. Sara protested quietly when they left.

"Grissom, you can let me go. Our table is on the other side."

"You mean your table and we won't sit down."

"Why not ? Its still very early. I want to stay." Sara was astonished at Grissom's behavior. He behaved like a cave man, he almost seemed jealous.

"Why do you play with me, Sara?" Grissom asked as her entered the elevator. He looked at her furiously. "Why do you do this to me?"

Sara didn't understand with what was going on. "You frighten me. What do you mean?"

In the meantime the elevator had arrived on her floor. It seemed as if he had forgotten where they were. He pushed Sara in the room and slammed the door.

"You don't know what I mean ?" Grissom asked. "We sleep with each other and only one hour later you flirt with another man. Don't you know that you belong to only me this weekend?" Grissom now stood directly in front of Sara and looked at her seriously. "Wasn't this our agreement?"

Sara nodded. This was new for her. Grissom's self-control had disappeared. It should frighten her but didn't. Instead she found it interesting to see this side of Grissom. She had meant it when she asked him to hold back a couple of hours ago. She had noticed that he almost lost control during the lovemaking tonight, but only almost. She wanted to break through this wall of protection even if it was only for this weekend.

"Agreement or not – I belong to you, Grissom. You have me."

Grissom heard it -- I belong to you. Sara had said it and he wanted nothing else but to believe her.

"You belong to me, me alone", he said before he kissed her full of passion, rage and love…

"Forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 10**

"For ever."

Those words still hung in the air as Grissom impatiently removed Saras dress. He hadn't said a word and Sara was almost sure he wasn't even registering the fact that she was wearing one.

"Are you mad at me?" Sara asked as her dress fell to the ground and Grissom pushed her to the bed.

"No, I am not."

Sara had opened Grissom's shirt by then.

"Good, because I don't want you to make love me if you are angry."

"OK", said Grissom.

The two had reached the bed by then and Grissom felt Sara's body under his.

His heart never beat so fast as in this moment. He took Sara's hand and put it on his chest.

"Do you feel this? Only you make my heart beat so fast. Because I love you no matter what. If I am angry or I laugh with you or try to forget you. I love you."

This "talk" hadn't stopped Grissom from undressing her but Sara seemed motionless.

He had said that he loved her. This had nothing to do with their agreement, this was the real life.

While it wasn't the first time she had seen Grissom naked, somehow this time was different. He wasn't afraid to hide his excitement and seemed to want Sara to know that she was the reason for it.

Sara looked at him expectantly and Grissom knew that this night had become very special. If Sara really wanted him, then she had to get to know the complete Grissom.

Grissom touched Sara's legs. They felt wonderful. He glided between her and his movements excited her very much.

"Griss, I love you so much."

Her words were everything he ever wanted to hear. They both loved each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a long time nothing was heard but the sounds of their breathing. Neither one wanted to get up and destroy this moment.

"Honey, can we just stay in bed and sleep or would you like to get up and take a shower ?" Grissom asked quietly a few minutes later.

Sara gave a laugh. "I would like to lay here for ever. But a couple of hours will do it, too."

"Well, good night then, Sara. We can talk about everything else later."

Sara woke up a couple of hours later and turned round. She finally had a little time to look at her lover.

She loved his arms, they were strong but had nevertheless enveloped her tenderly.

She closed her eyes.

Hopefully the dream wasn't over yet and he wouldn't regret saying this words to her.

"I love you so much, Gil Grissom", she whispered in his ears.

It seems that Grissom waited for her to say this again.

"Good, I hope you say it to me everyday."

"I will."

In the next minutes she enjoyed Grissom's touches and whispered words of love.

Grissom had worked his way down to her navel.

Sara suddenly gave a laugh. "That tickles."

"Hey, you're killing the mood."

"I'm sorry. But it does tickle."

Grissom looked in her sparkling eyes. She seemed to be happy. He had made her happy.

He straightened up and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

"You have asked what we want to do today. What do you think of a change in our agreement?"

Sara looked up frightened. She had been lost in his kiss and now there might be a problem.

"What kind of change?" she asked

Sara swallowed. "I thought." She tried to hold back her tears.

"I didn't mean it that way, Sara. Do you trust me?"

Sara nodded.

"Then get dressed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both stood quietly in the elevator.

Sara knew that she would follow Grissom everywhere, he just needed to ask.

He was the one for her, the right one.

It was hard to define this relation. As a self-confident woman she shouldn't be dependent on a man. And she wasn't. She could live without him but with him, and only with him, life would be more beautiful. It was that simple.

So it wasn't a surprise that she followed him today. Hand in hand wandering through the streets of Las Vegas.

From time to time they stopped but it seemed as if Grissom was looking for something.

Sara couldn't bear the tension any more.

"Grissom, where are we going?

"We are in Las Vegas. There really must be a tasteful wedding chapel someplace."

Sara still didn't understand.

"What do you want in a wedding chapel?"

Grissom replied: "I thought we could get married."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

This is really a GSR fanfiction. Don't worry. Enjoy !

**The Agreement 6**

"You want to get married?" Sara asked doubtingly.

Grissom nodded.

"To Me?"

He said "Who else?"

"That's crazy."

Here she was, standing in the streets of Las Vegas and couldn't believe that somebody wanted to marry her.

"Grissom, seriously. How long have you thought about it? 5 minutes? You never make fast decisions. This is crazy", she repeated.

Grissom had to admit that she was right. Partly at least. In the past he had thought how might feel to be married. But for him it never seemed possible. And then Sara came along. He imagine her as his wife. But it was always his dreams and suddenly this could became reality.

Sara's voice brought him back into the reality.

"How long have you been thinking about this, Grissom?"

"Not that long."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Since I saw you in the hotel bar. With that stranger. He wanted to marry you. Since then I can't get it out of my mind. I know it was meant as a joke on his part but I mean it. Please believe me."

Sara heard Grissom's voice as if was coming from far away.

"Look at it as an experiment. It could work. We already know each other so long, have the same interests, our working hours are the same and the sex is exceptionally good."

Sara looked at him suspiciously. He actually meant it seriously.

"But I know nothing about your life."

"So, aren't you curious? You have changed your life for me before. Only because I asked you. Maybe you could do it again?"

Sara looked at him furiously.

"Yes, I know. I left San Francisco and came out here to you. And what did it get me? A lot of unhappiness, which often made me regret my decision."

"You're right. We have made many mistakes within the last few years. They are in the past."

We've been together for such a short time and I never really planned on getting married.

"Me neither. But, with you, everything changed. I would like to stay with you forever. Please, marry me."

"Perhaps you should think about it a little longer."

"Sara, I don't want to think about it longer. Then I'll have thousands of reasons why it is stupid idea."

"Exactly. That's my point. Tomorrow, you'll realize it's foolish and want a divorce, and then I won't want to give it to you and we'll have a big fight…

Sara couldn't say anything else because Grissom kissed her. Seconds passed and the two couldn't break the connection.

"Do you want to marry me?" asked Grissom again as soon as he could breath again.

"I will kiss you until you say yes", he promised Sara. "So, do you say yes? "

The two stood on a main street of Las Vegas; people ran past and didn't notice this important moment.

"What was the question again?" Sara said with a smile.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

Both couldn't stop smiling.

After another kiss, Grissom took her hand.

"Then come. Lets get married."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next chapter will be longer. Thanks again to Summer Reign !


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Summer Reign for taking all the time and helping me !**

**Part 7**

_Monday night_

A smiling Sara walks through the halls of the laboratory. The last weekend had been the most beautiful of her life.

They had only one honeymoon day, but Grissom had shown her his romantic side after her wedding. It simply had been perfect.

During the hotel check out both had remembered they hadn't talked about the living arrangements yet.

Sara insisted that she wanted to go to her apartment to pack a couple of things for the next few days.

Grissom, however, really wanted to show her the bedroom of his house.

Sara smiled as she remembered. She had ended the discussion, telling him that he could fulfil his duties as a husband later. Something important was still missing.

_Flashback _

"_I'll move in with you only if I get something in return"__, she whispered mysteriously in his ear. She loved to see what consequences her proximity had on him. _

_Grissom looked at her questioningly. _

_"What do you mean, exactly?"_

_"I mean a wedding ring. I have none."_

_The ring. Grissom looked at her, __surprised. He hadnt assumed Sara wanted one. _

_"You want a ring? Isn't this too traditional for you?"_

_"Griss, I am already married, that's quite traditional. And so a weddingband is included."_

"_But you can't wear it wi__thout people asking questions."_

_"Grissom, I wouldn't wear it on my finger. I'd keep it hidden on a chain. It's enough just knowing you gave it to me."_

_"Well, then I will give you a ring. Promise." _

_End Flashback_

ooo

Catherine watched as Sara joked with Greg and the others in the break room. She was in such a good mood, which was unusual for Sara. In addition, she had two days off, exactly like Grissom.

She stopped. Could it be that the two ... ? No, Grissom would never have made a decision so fast.

Calmed, Catherine entered the break room.

"Hey people, where are Sara and Grissom?"

"I am here". Sara said. She had just got some coffee and hoped to see Grissom.

He was entering the room at that moment.

Catherine watched Sara and Grissom. Nothing special. So she sat down and waited for her case.

After 5 minutes Grissom had taken care of everything and the team was excused.

"Catherine, we must go to the sheriff."

"Now?"

"Yes immediately. I don't know what's going on either."

Disappointed, Sara watched them leave.

ooo

Ecklie sat in the office with the sheriff, and reported to him that Grissom's team was once again among the best.

Why did he always have such great success? Hadn't the sheriff just asked exactly the same question?

What then followed was even a surprise for Ecklie.

"The FBI in Quantico has requested Grissom. And what the FBI wants, the FBI gets. Pack your things and fly out as soon as possible.

You take the next airplane."

Grissom moaned.

"Shall Catherine lead the team in my absence?" He asked the sheriff and Ecklie.

"No, Catherine is coming with you."

"What?"

"You need somebody who is diplomatic. And nobody is better suited than Willows."

"Do I have a choice?" Grissom asked, with a lot of tension in his voice.

The sheriff shook his head.

"No. No discussion."

"So, you want Catherine Willows and me away from the team for days ?"

The Sheriff nodded.

"Miss Willow doesn't have any problems with this. And you don't have any family. So?"

Grissom thought, Sara is my problem. But he was not allowed to say that.

"And I thought you loved the challenge."

Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Who will lead the team?"

The sheriff looked at Ecklie.

"I think that Miss Sidle has earned a chance. But Conrad ..."

"Sara has earned it. She should do it."

"Well, we will try it."

Grissom nodded. He still had time to say goodbye to Sara.

ooo

Unfortunately, he didn't find Sara. After an hour Catherine came back with her luggage and was surprised that Grissom still wasn't ready. Since he didn't have a reason to stay, he had to drive home to pack. Perhaps Sara would be there and he could say goodbye before he had to pick up Catherine.

ooo

Sara passed by Grissom's empty office. He probably had to work on a case of his own or he was in the building someplace.

Instead she found a cheerful Catherine in the locker room.

"Hey Cath. You look good. Any special reason ?"

"You don't look bad either. I have a business trip and this one can bring about a couple of surprises."

Sara looked at Catherine. She had heard nothing about a business trip. Nick would be happy.

"Oh, Nick hasn't said anything."

Catherine shook her head. "No, I'm going with Grissom. Perhaps we can get back together", said Catherine and winked confidentially at Sara again.

Sara swallowed. With Grissom?

"Sara, don't look so shocked."

"No, I'm just surprised. Why would you think Grissom would have calmed down so fast ?"

"You really have no idea about men. He didn't have sex in a while and look at me, who can resist me? Besides, I miss him. My plan is to seduce him and this trip is a good opportunity."

Sara suddenly felt really sick. She didn't want Catherine to leave with Grissom. She didn't want Catherine to spend the evenings with Grissom. She simply didn't want to be separated from him.

Oh God, she was jealous.

But she would, under no circumstances, act on it. She had to trust Grissom. Were they married, or what? They had sworn to be faithful.

But was there something like faithfulness at all? They hadn't even begun their lives. It would be easy to remove annul the marriage. He would break her heart if he did that

She suddenly remembered that Catherine still stood in front of her.

"You are very optimistic, Catherine."

"Sara, I know men. Wish me luck." Without another word, Catherine took her bag and vanished.

Never, Sara thought.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had turned her cell phone off and perhaps she had missed a call from Grissom.

"Hello Sara. I am so sorry that we couldn't see each other. Unfortunately, I must go now. Ecklie will explain the situation to you. I'll call you later, bye."

Tears filled Saras eyes. No I love you, no – I'll miss you.

Damn, damn, damn.

ooo

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger :) Thank you so much again for beta Summer Reign. **

**And now - enjoy the next chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Catherine and Grissom silently sat in the airplane. Grissom worried that he had left only a short notice for Sara; and Catherine tried to start a conversation.

"Grissom, perhaps we should go through the documents or do we do this in the hotel?"

"Catherine, I am not in the mood now. It annoys me that I wasn't able to tell the team about this myself."

He could admit the only one he really wanted to talk to was Sara.

"Gil, I have seen Sara and told her. So she knows that we both are away. She will certainly tell the others. They probably already know."

Grissom moaned. Typical Catherine. She was acting like a bull in a china.

Sara, Nick, Greg and Warrick sat in the break room and waited for Ecklie and the sheriff. Nobody knew why except for Sara.

Grissom and Catherine's absence was the subject of speculation but no one expressed their opinions out loud. Ecklie opened the door for the sheriff, who sat down.

"As you see, Miss Willows and Grissom aren't here. The two are at FBI headquarters. So the question is, who will be in charge until they return. There were great discussions about it but I will follow the recommendation of Grissom. So, Miss Sidle is in charge. Does anybody have a problem with that? Miss Sidle, congratulations. Take advantage of this opportunity."

Ecklie couldn't keep back a saucy remark.

"I'm keeping on an eye on you one mistake and you're out. Here are today's cases." Would he say this in front of the sheriff?

Sara tried to be calm. She'd never imagine this, especially considering her problems with Ecklie.

Greg and Nick looked at her expectantly. Warrick looked on the stack: "That's a lot. We will have to work solo."

"I have to look at the cases but I guess you right."

Sara tried to get an idea, she wrote something in her notebook, estimated the places and the times.

"Greg, you get 2 burglaries, Nick you're on an attack and Warrick; you've got a murder attempt."

In addition, the boys were left with instructions to call and report to her hourly.

"I must know what's going on. Nothing personal. I'll also work on a robbery. If everything is all right, we will meet again in three hours. Questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Ok, let's go."

Greg smile cheered her up.

"You can do it."

Sara hoped so. At least she didn't have to think so much about the "business trip".

When Catherine and Grissom arrived at the hotel, she already had a detailed plan.

She need to get a room with a connecting door. The rest would be depend on the circumstances.

Spontaneity was part of her character. Of course this was the reason for her problems, but nevertheless …

The last days had been good. He spoke with her normally and the signs were positive for a successful reconciliation.

Catherine hurried to enter the hotel and ignored the fact that Grissom had to pay the cab and take care of the baggage.

The receptionist could actually help her. There was a kind of suite and Cath entered the room after the bellboy.

Yes, this looked good.

"Please open the door so I can see when Mister Grissom arrives."

* * *

Everything ran smoothly in Las Vegas. Sara was tired. She looked at her watch and it was already 7 AM. Perhaps she could call Grissom?

She was calmer than before and she was sure that nothing would happen between Grissom and Catherine.

She took deep breath and dailed his number.

The telephone rang a few times and finally someone answered.

"Griss?"

"Oh Sara, Grissom is still in the bath. Shall I call him?"

Sara tried to speak. "How are things going?"

"You mean with my little plan? Let say, we have a suite. Otherwise I want to give Grissom time. What did you want ?"

"Just tell him I called and everything is running smoothly.In the lab, I mean. That's it. Bye Cath."

Weird, thought Catherine, as she put the cell phone back. At that exact moment, Grissom came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sara called. I should tell you everything is fine."

"You answered my telephone?" Grissom couldn't believe it. "And, what are you actually doing here?"

Catherine held two coffee cups up. "Hey, don't worry it was Sara. She knows."

"Exactly. What will she think if you answer my telephone?"

"Gil, what do you think ?"

"Forget this, Catherine. We have to work."

Gil tried to make himself believe that Sara was reasonable. He tried to make himself believe that she wasn't jealous. He tried to make himself believe that it must be clear to her that nothing was going on between Catherine and him.

But deep inside he already knew that his arguments weren't so good. But what else could he do?

"Please, Catherine, go. I want to get dressed. We'll meet in the lobby. Thank you for the coffee."

He closed the door in front of her nose.

Alone in his room, he took the phone and called Sara's number. He was only able to get her voicemail.

"Hi, It' me. Catherine remove told me that you remove called. I miss you. Sleep well."

Sara was on her way remove home. After the call she had a very sad feeling. But there would be no tears at work. But now ?

When she had arrived in front of Grissom's house, she asked herself why she was here.

So she started her car and drove to her own apartment. Last time she was here, she had wondered where she could put her things. Now she wouldn't have that problem. She wouldn't be moving into Grissom's house.

She was so tired. Without eating or taking a shower she put herself to bed.

She fell asleep minutes later.

* * *

Grissom tried a few times to reach Sara. Still no success.

Perhaps he should try it in the townhouse. No one answered there, either.

How could he explain things if he couldn't even reach her?

Catherine stood outside and waited for him impatiently. Later he would have no time to call and he had to go through the documents. And in the evening Catherine wouldn't want to sit in the hotel and she would keep him busy.

* * *

For three days Sara was responsible for the team. Everything ran excellently. But she seemed to work like a robot. If the others noticed this nobody said a word. She remained as long as possible in the office, then drove home and simply fell into bed.

She had ignored Grissom's calls. Catherine had sent her two PMs and asked about a couple of documents. She had sent her by messenger.

Sara was sure that Catherine simply didn't want to speak with her. The two had probably rekindled their affair.

* * *

"Grissom, can you help me with my dress?"

Catherine got half dressed in his room. That happened every evening now. She always found a reason to show herself to him. At first he had ignored it but it was quite clear now. She was trying to seduce him.

"Catherine, what's going on? I thought we had cleared this up."

"Gil, why don't we want to reconcile ? You know, it was so good between us. Do you remember how much you liked my body? Or shall I refresh your memory?"

"Catherine, why do you do this? You know what I think about this."

She shook the head. She had proceeded too fast. Although ...

"Grissom, do you not miss the sex?"

"No, I have ...

"What do you have? Found somebody else ?"

Grissom just looked at her. "I didn't say that."

"I see, you aren't ready yet."

"Catherine, I will never be ready again. And please don't talk about it neither with me nor with Sara."

Catherine stopped. What was going on here ?

"You didn't seriously think of starting anything with Sara ? Think about it. She will never forget about our affair."

Grissom looked at Catherine.

"Come on, Gil. Think of the old days."

"Please leave. There are no more old days. We are just friends and colleagues, nothing else."

He took Catherine's arm and pushed her out of the room.

* * *

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Again a day without Grissom.

Sara had got accustomed to expecting his calls when she arrived at home.

And today, she wasn't disappointed. He had told her what he was doing but he avoided every personal remark. But at the end of his last he sounds very sad.

"Please talk to me, Sara. I miss you so much."

Something had happened. Should she call him?

The telephone was only a couple of centimeters away. She reached for it and dialed the number of the hotel. She would leave a message. As a kind of peace offer.

* * *

The ice age had broken out between Catherine and Grissom. They only had spoken with each other if it was necessary.

Arrived in the hotel he immediately went to his room. He had got couple of news in his hand which he had received at the reception. He don't look at it. What should be important in there?

2 hours later he finally reached for the stack and saw Saras message.

She had finally got in touch with him. He saw at the watch. It was almost midnight. Perhaps she had a free day and was at home. He simply would try it.

She had left the phone number of her apartment. Why did she still live there?

The telephone rang a few times and he actually heard Sara's sleepy voice.

"Hello."

"Hello. How are you?"

"I miss you. I was worried because you don't talk with me and I'm afraid that you're feelings changed. That you don't love me anymore."

Grissom brought out.

"How is Catherine?"Sara replied.

"Please Sara don't believe what Catherine has said. I don't know what she has said but nothing is between us. I want only you."

"Grissom, I always wanted only you."

Sara had got awake in the meantime. She had never expected that he would question her relation. What had happened?

"Grissom, why are you so sad? Do we want to talk about it? Gil it cannot be so badly."

Grissom had sat down on the bed. Sara wanted to talk with him. He thought this is a good sign.

"I don't know. Its all so weird. The FBI don't like my input. And Catherine imagines that she can let our affair revive. I must work with her, I wish her somewhere else. She simply gets on my nerves."

Sara had to smile. This sounded not so as if Catherine plan was successfull.

"Poor baby. I really have sympathy for you."

"No You don't", replied Grissom. "I really earn your sympathy. Have I already told you that I miss you?"

"How much?"Sara asked at the other end of the telephone. She made it to herself comfortable in bed. Fortunately it was her day off. Actually she wanted to go to work but the male members of the team had forced her to stay at home.

"Promise me that we will never have such days again, Sara? I miss the days and nights with you. What left is that I imagine you lie alone in your bed. What do you have on?"

"Grissom, what this ? Telephone sex?"

"Better than no sex. Therefore what do you have on?"

"Are you sure that you have locked your door? I think we still are somehow in the honeymoon and I don't want an interruption there."

"Well, I look. And don't turn away, Sara. What do you have on?"

He already felt better. Should she go into his game? She saw to her down.

"I have a CSI shirt on, nothing else. And what does the door do?"

"She is locked. So a T-shirt. Is it dark in your room? I imagine you have only the table lamp is on. You almost have closed your eyes and think of me."

"Grissom, are you still dressed ? This is unfair. In addition, I am not sure whether I want already to go on. I was still angry until a couple of minutes ago. And now you want sex ?"

"Sara, you are jealous."

Sara close her ees. He war right. She was jealous and loneley.

Sara lay in her bed in Las Vegas and thought of Grissom's touches. She longed for him very much. But this wasn't immoral? Sex as solution of all problems?

"Sara, I am already happy that we talk with each other. Is everything all right again?"

"I hope so. How long do you stay in Quantico?"

"I don't know. Sara, why are you at your home?"

Sara sighed.

"I didn't want to move in an empty apartment. If you are there again, I give up my apartement and we begin our life. There then are no more old days with Catherine, though. Promised?"

"Promise.I have almost told Catherine that we are together. But back to the sex-thing. Do I need a shower or I should take care of me myself, if you know what I mean."

"You want telephone sex, Grissom, however, cannot pronounce the word masturbation."

"Of course I can. I am a scientist and it is a quite normal physical process."

"It is for certain really quite normal if I touch me and think of you, too."

Grissom only could "quite normally" reply there.

"We should, Mister Grissom not waste time then. I really cannot object scientific arguments."

* * *

Telephone sex with Grissom had something. Sara cuddled up contentedly in her cushion. Grissom was such an erotic man, no wonder that Catherine wanted him back. No wonder, Sara thought before she fell asleep.

Grissom had a terrific dream. Sara sat on his lap and had put her arms around his neck. Her kisses were simply wonderful. But this noise was weird ? Slowly became he awake. Wow, what a terrific dream. He needed a cold shower very fast.

"Grissom, are you finally awake?"

Sometimes Catherine's voice carried although, too.

"I'm coming in."

Without waiting further, she opened the door.

"You still in bed."

Catherine sat down on the edge of the bed and painted the blanket smoothly.

Grissom looked at her sceptically. Apparently she hadn't given up yet. Should he really talk about it?

"Catherine, you know we are friends. Please don't destroy this. After the last incident you really shouldn't provoke me."

Catherine looked to the ground.

"I only thought ..."

Grissom shook the head.

"No, you make it believe to yourself. I just don't understand why."

"You know me well and like me as I am. I can be good or bad-tempered, you forgive me always. I don't want that this stops."

Grissom looked at her.

"It only will stop when you want things which I don't want. Please let it go. Can you do this? Try it at least ? Please ?"

Ooooo

Shortly before they arrived at the FBI, Grissom's telephone rang. The display showed Sara's name.. He unconsciously smiled.

"Go ahead, Catherine. I must accept the telephone call."

"Hi Honey, good morning."

"If Catherine had gone to the telephone, then she would have her answer now."

And Sara replied. "Just like me."

"Jealous? I am impressed."

Sara like his playful reply. She really have no doubt that he completely belonged to her and not to Catherine.

"Don't get me wrong. I only want to wish you a beautiful day."

"Sara, will you move in my townhouse ?"

"No Grissom, I told you before thats I don't want to live in your house alone. We can move my stuff if you come back. This also is more fun. Agreed?"

"I think I can live with that. Do you call again?"

"Shure. I love you, Griss."

* * *

Catherine sat in the office and waited. How could Grissom treat her in such a way? She was no stupid goose but a self-confident and handsome woman anyway. She could have everybody, why not Grissom.

But she had noticed at his intonation that he was serious. But at least she wanted to know why ? Who was the female person who apparently took care of Grissom?

* * *

TBC

again many thanks for the help, Summer Reign. It means a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, long time. Is still somebody interested ? I hope so.

Thanks to Dany for beta and helping with the english translation !

Please don't forget sending letters to CBS - Keep Jorja ! Its not over !

* * *

Sara sat with Ecklie and the sheriff in the office. They analyzed the cases of the last days and both men praised Sara's work.

"Miss Sidle, you have proven yourself. We were very satisfied with your work and this will be mirrored in your file. And it looks as if you will take on more responsibility. "

"But Sir, Catherine and Grissom will be back." Sara reacted frightened. She was pleased about the praise but she didn't want to compete with Catherine and Grissom, under no circumstances.

Ecklie seized the word: "That's true but the two must evaluate the collected data and will be busy with that. In addition, the case which you will work on is very "special". We know that you are the only one from Grissom's team who has had no contact with Lady Heather. Is that right? "

Sara swallowed. Lady Heather? Did she suddenly meet all women in Grissom's live?

"No, I don't know her personally."

We had enough evidence against Sneller, but now we may be with nothing left. She almost killed him when she took matters into her own hands, but she didn't have to go to prison for it. What's worse, Grissom neglected to collect any evidence just to protect her, nothing. And now his lawyer could use that to get him out. That means we have to start all over. Do you understand what that means? Our laboratory is in danger if this comes out. "

"How dramatic."

The sheriff looked at Sara.

"Ecklie is correct this time. In the past there were occurrences which cast doubts on Grissom's objectivity. This here could be the end of his career. Do you really want that? "

Sara shook the head. This was so unfair. Why did they have to put all the responsibility on her. What if she messed it up, then? Would her marriage come to an end before they even had a honeymoon? And what would Grissom say?

"I guess, I don't have a choice. "

"No. Lady Heather is already waiting for you. Brass will support you. He knows this and the other cases very well. Don't mess it up. Her career also depends on it. "

Quietly, Sara left the office. She would get to meet the woman she had already heard so much.

Would she still have time to warn Grissom?

She reached for the telephone but unfortunately, only the mailbox could be heard.

"Grissom, I just want to tell you that I've gotten assigned to Lady Heather's case. I hope you aren't mad. I'll go and meet her at the station now. This is really making me uncomfortable. Bye. "

* * *

Grissom listened to his mailbox at the hotel. He cursed himself. Of course he hadn't behaved correctly after the incident with Lady Heather. The days after the incident had been spent mostly in office, fighting for Heather and protecting her from charges. After he had stopped her in the desert, she had caved in his arms and seemed to finally understand that her daughter was gone. She needed his comfort. Later, he had tried bring order to his thoughts. Now it was too late. His mind was occupied with Sara and he simply had forgotten Heather. Of course he should have explained everything to Sara.

Although he didn't care for the talk in the laboratory, he was sure that Sara had heard was happened with Heather. He was afraid of her reaction, worried that the regained confidence could be destroyed once more. Would she be furious? Jealous of his relation to Heather? Grissom didn't know and in his mind he imagined the worst. His movements got more and more hectic. But it was clear for him that he couldn't do anything. By now, Sara must have met Heather.

* * *

Sara's steps slowed down as she got closer to the interrogation room. The woman who had kept Grissom's interest over the years sat there. She stopped for a couple of seconds in front of the door.

* * *

Lady Heather sat in the glassy room alone and looked at pictures of her daughter. How could she be dead? She was her baby, how could she live without her?

Grissom would know what to do. He had helped her before, but would he do it again?

After the occurrence in the desert, their relationship had changed completely. Normally, she seemed to have control, not completely, but she had influence and control over him. Now it was almost the other way around. Before he belonged to her somehow, but since the accident he had escaped from her. She had no more control because he didn't allow it anymore. It was so simple -- you can only control someone if they let you.

* * *

Sara wondered whether Lady Heather could hear the beat of the heart. She tightened her shoulders and entered the room.

Heather turned around. Where was Grissom?

"Hello, my name is Sara Sidle. I will examine your case. "

"I would like to talk to Dr. Grissom? He is familiar with my matters. "

"I know. At the moment, he isn't in town. And, if he comes back, he will be informed that he is no longer working this case. If he means anything to you then you will accept this and help me. Because of you he has repeatedly jeopardized his career. "

"What was your name? Sara? I have heard your name before. You belong to his team. Why have we never seen each other? "

Sara twitched the shoulders. She had already asked that herself. Perhaps Grissom wanted to keep her away from her. Perhaps it was her chance. No – she had to save his career.

* * *

Grissom packed his things frantically. Catherine was standing in the doorway, watching him. "Why this rush? Do you have a date? "

Grissom shot Catherine an evil look. He simply had to go back to Las Vegas, as fast as possibly.

Perhaps they could make it in time for the next night shift. And he would get a chance to talk to Sara.

* * *

"Lady Heather, I don't want to talk why I am here. The man who murdered your daughter will walk because you took the law into your own hands. In addition, the career of Dr. Grissom is at stake. "

Lady Heather shook her head.

"This is nonsense anyway. He is guilty. Everyone knows that. Dr. Grissom as well."

Brass only heard the last words as he entered the room.

"You are right but the circumstances allow that his windy defender has chances with his tactics. "

"Captain Brass, thank that you for being here. Where is Gil? "

Brass looked at Sara. He could imagine that she found the situation unpleasant.

What did she know? Grissom had never talked about Heather.

"Miss Sidle is a friend of Dr. Grissom and one of the best CSIs we have. She will investigate this case, no discussion about that. I hope that you will help us. "

Sara looked over to Jim gratefully. He had saved the situation for now.

"Could you tell us more about your daughter? "

Sara hoped that this was a good place to start.

"Zoey was a good daughter. She was independent and understood my profession. She was fearless. And as far as I know, she has settled down well in Harvard. "

She looked to Jim over here.

"I was very proud of her. "

Sara nodded at her calmly.

"I can understand that. The university is one of the best in the country. Do you know if something happened there? Was she close to a professor?

Lady Heather looked up.

"Now I know where I've heard your name before. You were Grissom's female student. Did you have an affair with him back then? Is that why you think that my Zoey was like that. Are you jealous of my relationship with Gil? Am I right? "

"I am not the topic here", Sara tried to calm her.

But Lady Heather got more and more furious, so Brass took over.

"Lady Heather. Please write down what you know. We will see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for a reaction, he took Sara by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't let her provoke you. Look at her like she is just another witness. I know that's hard. But try. Has Grissom ever mentioned her? "

Sara shook the head.

"I thought so. So I won't be the first one. "

"The first one? Nobody has ever mentioned her name in my presence. Every conversation about her dies when I'm nearby. Can you tell me why?"

Jim smiled. He had guessed as much.

"When will Grissom be back? "

"Tonight. He still wants to appear during the shift. "

"Be reasonable and try not to pick a fight, Sara. "

"I'll try. In the meantime I'll go through the documents. I want to see what's in there."

Sara turned around and went in the direction of the break room.

* * *

"Grissom, why do you have to drive so fast? You know there's nothing more you can do tonight anyway. "

Grissom remained quiet. For two hours he'd had to listen to Catherine's ramblings, but he only wanted to get home to Sara as fast as possible to explain the thing with Heather to her.

"Catherine, we are almost there. I simply want to see what happened in the meantime to have. If you want, I'll take you home afterwards. Or I could call you a cab right away? "

"Oh no. I want to see what's going on. You're hiding something from me."

* * *

Sara read over the files and tried to process the information. Grissom had seen a crowd in the desert and his reaction was somewhat understandable.

Sara remembered the first time she had heard of Lady Heather very well.

Her first reaction had been regret and a sense of loss. She was sure that she wouldn't stand a chance against Lady Heather. But unlike the previous cases, Grissom hadn't retreated and avoided her. Instead, he just passed her work station and started up a short conversation, or he came to stand beside her if she made herself some tea. But then, she hadn't seen him for a couple of days and she didn't know how he had spent those days.

When he returned to the lab, she had summoned up her courage and offered him her ear.

Grissom had thanked her for it.

"I would like to talk to you about everything. About Heather and what happened. I think that's really important for us."

Sara looked at him, completely taken by surprise. Had he really just said 'us?'

But before she could ask him about it, Catherine burst in.

* * *

Grissom stood in front of the break room and looked in through the glass door. He really wanted to talk to Sara, but unfortunately she wasn't alone. Nick and Warrick were absorbed in a conversation and Sara leafed through some files. Grissom took a deep breath and entered the room. It seemed as if everyone stiffened and all eyes focused on him.

Warrick recovered first.

"Hey, you're back. Took you long enough, your tour of inspection."

Everyone present heard the undertone in Warrick's words. Grissom didn't care, though, he only sought Sara's eyes.

But she didn't look up from her files.

Grissom was disappointed. He had hoped that she would understand.

Grissom decided that he wouldn't pay any attention to his other colleagues. Instead, he went to Sara and leaned down to her.

"Can I talk to you briefly? Would you like some tea? I have some in my office. "

Sara looked up briefly and followed Grissom.

"What was that?" asked Catherine as the two left the room.

"Sara had to take over Lady Heather's case and Grissom probably has something to explain to her." Warrick answered with a shrug.

"So that's why he was in such a hurry. I knew it. "

* * *

The two colleagues walked down the hallway silently, ignoring the looks of the others.

When they arrived at his office, Grissom closed the door behind them. Almost at the same moment, Sara turned around and stopped Grissom's movements with that.

Before he could say a word, she touched his cheek lightly and asked, "How are you?"

Relieved Grissom closed the eyes and tried to cope with the storm of feelings this touch and her words triggered. She understood him, she asked him how he was feeling. And when he opened his eyes again seconds later, she was still looking at him, waiting for something. His silence had made her uneasy. "Grissom? "

At this, he finally regained his speech. "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing."

Sara shook her head. "I'm ok. Perhaps you'd like to talk to someone. I wanted to tell you that I'm there for you any time, as your wife."

She looked at Grissom and wondered if he understood what she was doing? She got the feeling that this whole thing would have a great influence on both of them.

Grissom took Sara's hand.

"I would like to take you in my arms. I missed you. "

Sara smiled.

"I missed you too, Griss. "

"Are you mad at me? Because of Heather and all that?" he asked nevertheless.

"What do you want me to say? "

"Only the truth, Sara. "

He looked at her, his eyes filled with hope. Was she the woman, he saw in her?

"I love you, Gil Grissom. I am your wife. You can trust me, you know that, right? "

"Sara, I trust you. But I'm really afraid that you won't like me anymore if you learn who I am. You will get to know my secrets. And after this I won't be the interesting man, boss and mentor for you any more. "

"Grissom, do you really believe that? I love you like you are with all your faults and quirks. I will always love you. Perhaps different from now but the love remains. "

"I believe you. I want to believe you, Sara. But who knows what the next days will bring. "

Sara nodded.

"A lot of trouble. I don't know whether Lady Heather will cooperate with us. She asked for you and doesn't want to accept me. "

"I was afraid that this would happen. But at the moment, it's important that everything's all right between us. Are we ok?"

She smiled.

"Everything is all right. Can we clear the rest later - at home?"

* * *

TBC

I can go on with this story if people still reading the story. So please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Its really great that I still have readers. I promise the next chapters will follow.**

**A big thanks to Dany. She is my translater and beta. Great work !**

* * *

"Home," Sara thought as she got into the car. Where was that?

Her things were still at her apartment, but her new home, her real home, was with Grissom.

Sara thought as she got into the car. Where was that? 

Her things were still at her apartment, but her new home, her real home, was with Grissom.

* * *

Disappointed, Grissom entered the town house. It was dark, not exactly inviting. No Sara. His eyes fell on the blinking light of the answering machine and he knew it could only be her.

"Hi, Griss. I forgot that I left some files at my apartment. I'm sorry. I'm trying to hurry. By the way, when do I finally get my ring?"

The rings, Grissom thought. They had really slipped his mind. What would Sara like?

According to Catherine, size mattered, but with Sara he doubted that.

He could see a more elegant and unusual ring on her hand, a ring that was more like her.

Maybe he would find something on the internet. When he saw the amount of all-inclusive-wedding-packages that were available, his mind wandered back to his wedding day.

FLASHBACK

_Hand in hand, they strolled down the Strip. Grissom had had the idea to marry in one of the big hotels because they had more style than the chapels in the small streets that led off the Strip._

_His idea had led them to the Bellagio, one of the newest and most elegant hotels in Las Vegas._

_Sara took her time looking around. Was this real? Did she deserve to be that happy? She looked at Grissom and he seemed to sense her doubts immediately._

"_Sara, I want to marry you. But if you're not sure, I'll accept that."_

"_This is crazy, but that's exactly why we should do it." Sara couldn't believe that this was coming from her and that she actually meant it._

_The next minutes passed by like a dream. They got a schedule for the day and wedding planner was assigned to them. With her help, Sara found some dresses that made it past the first inspection. One by one, she modeled them for Grissom. She watched him closely for any reaction and finally picked the dress where his eyes lit up the brightest. Everyone was trying to tell her that the presence of her future husband would only jinx everything, but she didn't believe in these things. Either it worked out or it didn't, and the wedding dress wouldn't change anything._

_When the time had finally come, she peeked into the room curiously._

_Grissom was sitting at the far side of the room, waiting for her. He looked as if nothing could make him lose his calm. Only the slight movement of his legs showed her that he was just as nervous as she was._

_Grissom saw the curtain move and smiled. Soon she would be his._

_END Flashback_

"Grissom, where are you?" Sara's voice ripped him out of his memories. Finally, he thought.

"I'm here, Honey." He couldn't finish because Sara shut him up with a kiss.

Grissom is my home, Sara thought. She needed him to live, no matter how and where.

* * *

Catherine had gone over the interrogation reports of Lady Heather's case. Sara had been amazingly professional, but the investigation wasn't finished. She was worried about the impact this could have on Grissom's career. She would have to talk to him face to face and ask the sheriff to trust her with this case. 

Cath looked at her watch and decided that it wasn't too late to call Grissom. Better yet, she could just stop by.

* * *

Exhausted but happy, Sara and Grissom snuggled into bed. 

Sara had to smile. She'd heard that the sex drive would diminish and deteriorate once people were married, but that certainly wasn't true for them.

Grissom had made love to her with a passion greater than ever before. He wanted to show her that she was the most important person in his life.

Tenderly, he let his fingers glide over her bare arms. When he saw the gooseflesh on her skin, he had to smile which grew when he heard her speak.

"Grissom, stop. I'm tired," she mumbled sleepily.

Feeling guilty, he pulled his hand back.

"Baby, don't be mad. I'm absolutely exhausted and that's partly your fault," she tried to explain. She didn't want to give Grissom the wrong impression.

He pulled Sara back into his arms.

"It's okay. I'm happy that you're here. We'll talk later. Sleep well."

Both drifted off, finding some well deserved sleep.

They didn't hear the car that had stopped in front of the house, the curse when Catherine dropped her keys or the slamming of the entrance door.

"Grissom, it's me," Catherine called out.

No answer.

Catherine didn't want to burst directly into his bedroom. That would be a bit much. But if she made enough noise, he would wake up.

* * *

Sara's eyes blinked open. Something had awoken her. 

Grissom, on the other hand, had apparently heard nothing. She tried to shake him awake.

"Grissom, wake up. Someone's in the house."

"That was just a dream. Go back to sleep."

He wanted to appease her further, but suddenly loud music was booming through his normally quiet home.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He put his pants on and left the bedroom, cursing whoever was out there.

The radio had been Catherine's last resort. He couldn't have been that tired to miss that noise. Her effort paid off because Grissom appeared at that moment.

The triumphant smile slipped off her face when she saw how mad the man in front of her appeared to be.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

The actress in Catherine took over, and she looked at Grissom, pouting for good measure.

"I have a key for emergencies. Or did you forget that?"

"Apparently," Grissom replied. "And before I forget it again, please give it back."

He held out his hand and took the key from her.

"I don't know why you're so angry. I just wanted to help you. We should really talk about the thing with Lady Heather. It doesn't look good for you."

Grissom shook his head.

"You're here because you want to talk about Heather?"

"Yes, I've gone through the files that Sara collected and…"

Right on cue, Sara spoke.

"Gil, is everything alright?"

Sara peeked out from behind the bedroom door and shrank back when she saw Catherine.

For Catherine it was the surprise of her life.

"What are you doing here? No, don't say anything. I can see what you're doing here. I don't believe it. You two are really…"

Only now, it had really sunken in that Grissom and Sara were a couple.

"You lied to me," was everything that she could say.

Grissom had moved closer to Sara and had pulled her further into the room. They were now standing in front of Catherine, hand in hand.

"We didn't lie."

"No, but you didn't say anything either. Behind my back… I don't know what to say."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Catherine, don't be so dramatic."

Soothingly, Grissom stroked Sara's back. He didn't want a fight between Sara and Catherine.

Sara looked at Grissom and nodded slightly. For him, she would hold her tongue and she hoped that Catherine should do the same. But that wasn't her style.

Catherine was watching the tender exchange and noticed Grissom's obvious care. She had the feeling that she was missing something. Grissom had never acted like that with her.

"So, you two are involved. It's no wonder that you didn't seem interested in me at all. That's really great, Grissom."

Catherine was really getting into it now.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom tried to feign ignorance.

"Well, at the office and in general," Catherine clarified.

This time it was Sara who answered.

"Why should anything change? Everything will remain as it is."

Sara got the feeling that Catherine was taking this personally. More than she had expected.

She looked at Grissom, who also looked worried.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Dany for the very fast job. Even in the x-mas time. I'm shure she has alot better things to do.

* * *

Catherine looked at the couple. Of course she was taking this personally, very personally. She had known Grissom for a long time and considered him one of her few friends.

And she'd had sex with him. Was there anything more personal? Did she really have to spell it out for him?

Were they really that naïve or just seeing everything through rose-colored glasses? That would mean that they were in love.

Suddenly, the scales fell from her eyes. Of course, that was it. Their relationship was not just an arrangement. They were really attracted to each other or even more. It was love.

Catherine had to sit down.

In the meantime, Grissom had recovered from his shock. He knew Catherine very well and he was sure he could reason with her.

"Sara, could you get us something to drink? Catherine, you got some time?"

Catherine nodded and watched as Sara moved through the kitchen as if she belonged there.

"Alright, Gil. Spit it out. This here is about more than just sex between colleagues, right?"

Grissom nodded.

"You know how I feel about Sara. And to be honest, I have to thank you, because without you, we wouldn't be here today.

"That makes me feel so much better," Catherine retorted sarcastically.

Ok, that was going to be harder than he thought. She was almost sounding jealous. Or was it just her ego?

Sara was still working in the kitchen and couldn't help him.

He looked at Catherine.

"We've known each other for a long time and don't have to lie to each other. It would have never worked. We are friends who had sex. Not lovers."

Catherine had to swallow hard.

"And you and Sara, you are lovers?"

Grissom nodded.

"I know, I mean…I knew that you two have feelings for each other, but this is going too fast for me."

"Catherine, I've known Sara for years. But you're right. It just happened."

At this moment, Sara entered the room, carrying a tray.

"Are you talking about Lady Heather?"

"No, not really. But that is also a factor. Sara, what do you think about it? Are you able to handle her case objectively?"

Sara sat down.

"I think so. But I can't say the same of Lady Heather. I'm prepared to hand of the case, but Ecklie won't like that. Somehow, I don't see another way. But if it wasn't Lady Heather, what have you been talking about?"

Grissom moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Us."

Sara looked at him and nodded.

Catherine didn't miss the silent communication, and she got the feeling, they would drop another bomb on her.

"Sara, do you want to tell her or should I?" Grissom asked anyway.

"Me, never. She will forgive you sooner than me."

"Hello, I'm here," Catherine drew the attention back to her.

"You're scaring me. How bad is it?"

Grissom smiled at Sara.

"It isn't that bad, on the contrary. At least for me."

"It was very nice for me too," Sara said.

FLASHBACK

_Even if the wedding hadn't been planned far in advance, the professional wedding planner had made it a great experience._

_Sara put on her dress before she got her make-up and her hair done. The women at the beauty pallor really liked her hair and took extra care to style it._

_In the meantime, Grissom was standing in front of a rack of suits. Which color would suit him best? A blue shirt was a given, but everything else? In the end, he chose a dark grey suit and the blue shirt, but no tie. He hoped that Sara would like it._

_He was pretty sure that he had picked some music she would like. A love song, no tearjerker. Something that described their relationship to the point._

_The music was the cue that the ceremony could begin._

_Grissom stood in front of the "alter" and waited. Strangely enough, he wasn't nervous. It was as if his whole relationship with Sara had built up to his day. She belonged to him._

END FLASHBACK

"Hello, you two. What did you do?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"Get married," both of them answered at the same time.

"Although you still owe me a ring," Sara added.

"I'm working on it."

Only then, they looked over at Catherine. The revelation had rendered her speechless, almost anyway.

"Ok, I think I might have misunderstood that. You can't have gotten married. That would be crazy and spontaneous. Gil, you would never do that."

"We did get married. Believe it," Grissom replied calmly. "And I'm very happy with Sara."

"But what will happen with your job and your career? What will Ecklie say?"

"We haven't talked about that yet."

"Gil, that isn't you. What did Sara do to convince you?"

"Catherine!" Grissom gasped for air. "How can you say something like that? Nobody talked me into that decision. You should know that."

"Yes, sorry Gil. I'm still in shock."

"You don't have to apologize to me. Apologize to Sara," Grissom said unimpressed.

Catherine and Sara looked at each other. In all of these years, they had never managed to become friends. Their ideas and opinions

were too different. One would have thought that their difficult pasts would help them form a bond, but the difference between them

was that Catherine didn't hide her past and was proud of what she had accomplished. Sara had never achieved this level of

confidence. She knew that she had overcome a lot of obstacles but some self-doubts remained. They reared their head time and time

again if someone doubted her actions and her competence. Or when Grissom rejected her.

Luckily, the situation with Grissom had changed drastically. He had chosen her and that alone mattered. Catherine could make digs at

her as much as she wanted. Sara knew that as feminist, she shouldn't depend on a man, but she did emotionally.

Sara put her hand on Grissom's arm and looked directly at Catherine.

"It's okay, Gil," she said, consciously choosing the personal address.

"Catherine and I, we will clear this up."

Grissom looked back and forth between the two women of his life, showing his insecurity. Both of them were important, but Sara was

his wife and he was supporting her one hundred per cent.

He nodded.

"We should leave it at that for now. But I hope you realize that you can't tell anyone about this. We could lose our jobs."

Catherine remained silent. What could she say to that? In her opinion, both of them were blind. They didn't want to see that this

couldn't remain a secret forever.

Catherine felt that she'd said everything she had wanted to say. It was time to go home. She had to think about everything.

They said their goodbyes. On the way to her car, she turned around again and saw how Grissom took Sara into his arms protectively.

She sighed. Even if she would never admit it out loud, she envied Sara.

* * *

Hand in hand, Sara and Grissom walked back into the house.

After the recent events, they were emotionally exhausted. Reality had caught up with them unexpectedly and there was nothing they could do about it.

But luckily they had a place for refuge – their house, their bedroom.

They looked at each other.

Sara felt so much love for this man and saw the same in his eyes. With this love also came the physical relationship.

Especially today. She wanted to lock the world out. Grissom seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He took Sara into his arms

again and whispered tender words into her ear.

Sara tried to remain calm. This man had such a huge effect on her. With only a few words, he could arouse her so much that she could

barely stand it. She had to feel his skin and make him kiss her.

"Gil, please," Sara moaned.

"Please what?" Sara noticed that he was smiling.

"You know what I want. Please don't make me wait."

"Never, honey. How could I?"

And that was true. He had tried to remain in control. For a short while, he succeeded, but when Sara begged him, he lost it.

He pushed Sara in the direction of the bed.

"It looks as if we both have the same idea," he said teasingly.

"And why are you always talking so much? Am I supposed to undress myself?"

"If you can't wait…"

He didn't even have to wait one second for her answer. Sara got rid of her shirt in record time. Grissom managed to pen her jeans

before she had to do that herself as well.

"And what about me?" Grissom asked

"Should I help you?" Sara crawled towards him.

"Yes, please."

She smiled at him and very slowly, too slow for Grissom's taste, she opened first the belt and then the pants.

Finally, they were both naked. Sara lay down on the bed and pulled Grissom to her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mrs. Grissom. How fortunate that we are married."

Grissom stroked Sara softly. He was fascinated every time when she got gooseflesh.

"And even with each other."

* * *

TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

I feel so sorry about the posting here. The story is finished and I had send them to my beta and translator. But ...

So I hope someone is still reading and enjoying the ff. I hope I can post the next part in the near future.

kerstin

* * *

Gil Grissom was dreaming. His live was exciting and interesting. He had a wife who he loved and a future with her.

And the strange thing was, it wasn't a dream at all. Sara was real.

He could talk to her, touch her and love her.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He turned to his side and started watching her. She had told him about her nightmares, but tonight she didn't move around and seemed to sleep like a baby.

Carefully, Grissom pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Contrary to Catherine's assumption, he was neither blind nor naïve. He did see the problem of their situation. In the past few years, he had done nothing else.

What options were there?

What should he do if they made him choose?

He knew what Sara would choose. To go back to living without her wasn't possible anymore.

That meant he would lose his job. As supervisor, he had overstepped the boundaries of his authority, and Ecklie wouldn't hesitate to get rid of him.

Maybe he could stay at the lab, but did he really want that?

Sara would most likely get an official warning or a mark in her files and would have to deal with the rumors.

He was sure that she would be able to deal with that. But did he want to expose her to that?

The more he thought about it, the fewer alternatives he could come up with. Maybe he could think of something else tomorrow.

He moved closer to Sara, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sara awoke a couple of hours later. She looked at the clock. In a few hours, there would be the second interrogation with Lady Heather.

Carefully, she got up to take a shower and go to work.

* * *

Jim Brass was worried. Something ominous was in the air. Sara, Catherine and Grissom acted differently. Grissom's behavior worried him the most. Usually, he was the calm and stable one.

Yes, something was going on. Jim could feel it.

He could see Sara arriving from afar. She had Lady Heather's file clutched in her hand and he knew her well enough to know that she was prepared for every eventuality. Hopefully, Heather would see that she needed every help she could get.

As strange as it seemed to Jim, Sara was actually offering that help to her. It wasn't obvious to everyone, but it was visible in her offers and wording. Heather had enough experience in dealing with the police that she should realize that.

That was another thing that made sit up and pay attention. Why did she help Grissom's ex-lover?

Maybe this conversation would shed some light on the whole thing.

"Hi, Sara. Ready?"

Sara just shrugged her shoulders.

She would probably never be ready to face Lady Heather. But considering the circumstances, she would try to make the best off the situation.

"Jim, I would be grateful if you could help me out if I get into a tight spot. I'm not sure how she's going to react today. And just so you know, I've talked to Grissom and Catherine, and we agreed that I should hand over the case if she's rejecting me again today."

Jim nodded.

He was more than surprised. If Sara Sidle wanted to hand over a case and had cleared that with her supervisors, something fishy was going on.

* * *

Sadly, this interrogation started off as badly as the last one had ended. Lady Heather showed no inclination to cooperate, she was arrogant and she treated Sara with total disregard. After a few minutes, Jim had enough.

"Okay, I've watched this long enough. Lady Heather, you clearly misunderstand the situation. Miss Sidle is the only one who wants to help you and actually could. Grissom is not allowed to speak to you and many other colleagues disapprove of your relationship with him. I don't quite understand why Miss Sidle is this nice to you, but that's even more reason not to ruin this last chance."

Lady Heather smiled.

"Oh, I know why our dear Miss Sidle plays nice. She wants to impress Grissom. Isn't that right?"

Jim had thought about that as well. That's why he was even more surprised by Sara's reaction.

Sara smiled and answered, staying completely calm.

"I don't need to resort to such measures. I want to help you. If you don't want my help, I'll hand over the case to someone else.

"You would never do that. Gil wouldn't allow that."

"Gil," she stressed his first name consciously, "will understand my decision and respect it."

Finally, she seemed to have Heather's attention.

She looked at Sara more closely. It seemed that her confidence was not an act.

"So, Miss Sidle, you don't have to impress your boss anymore. Interesting. Did your relationship change?"

Sara didn't react to the clear provocation. Maybe she had crossed the line a bit, but she had to show this woman the boundaries.

"Lady Heather, as strange as it may sound to you, you still have a chance. Talk to us. Give us something to work with."

Jim Brass had watched the interaction of the two women carefully.

He had to hand it to Heather. Sara did seem different.

She was smiling more, and seemed more content.

Suddenly, Jim realized what was going on. Sara had a new boyfriend. That's why she didn't care what Grissom thought.

Poor Gil, Jim thought. He probably thought that Sara would wait for him. The next thought was, oh god. Now it would start all over again – the time with Hank had been bad enough. He and the other colleagues wouldn't take that again.

Apparently, Grissom had no idea.

But Catherine seemed to suspect something.

Jim was proud of his power of deduction.

Suddenly, someone poked him into his side. "Brass, can we continue?"

The detective nodded.

"Sorry. Lady Heather, do you want our help or should we just finish this now?"

If Sara and Jim thought that reason would win out, they were disappointed by the woman's choice.

"I can do without your help. This man has killed my daughter. Every judge and every jury will understand."

Sara shook her head. She had really tried everything. Now, it was out of her hand. She stood up.

"I'm sorry that you don't trust me."

She turned back to Brass.

"I'll go and tell Grissom. Most likely, Ecklie will take over the case personally."

Jim watched Sara go. He shook his head. Poor Grissom, he wouldn't take the news very well.

Then he turned back to the 'accused.'

"You just made a big mistake. Miss Sidle is the best."

"No, Gil is the best. He won't let me down."

"That's not what this is all about. He won't risk his career for you."

Without another word, he left the room and went to look for the CSI team.

* * *

Sara hadn't gone to the break room. She wanted to try and talk to Grissom privately.

Hopefully, he would understand.

His office door was closed. Apparently, he was already on the way to meet the team.

Sara would have to talk to Ecklie first then, although she would have liked to hear a few encouraging words from her husband.

* * *

Jim met Catherine on the way to the break room. He winked at her. "I know."

Catherine looked at him confused.

"You know what?"

"Hey, I'm a detective. I know the signs."

"Jim, my patience is running low today. What are you talking about?"

"Sara and her new boyfriend. And I'm sure you suspect something as well."

Catherine went pale. What did Jim know?

"Jim, I hope you will keep your suspicions to yourself."

Jim was surprised. Usually, Catherine wasn't a spoilsport. But maybe it wasn't that unusual. She must have known how Grissom would react to that.

"Of course, I'm not going to say anything. But the word will get out. And then, Gil will take it the hardest. Maybe you should prepare him carefully for it."

Catherine laughed out loud.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Nothing. I'll talk to Gil."

"Good. He will need it."

* * *

Sara had talked to Ecklie, and it had gone well. Surprisingly, he had shown some understanding for the situation and after a quick look at the files, the meeting had been over.

Now, she was able to talk to Grissom. He had to be back at his office by now. Maybe he was alone and they could talk privately.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

First - I would like to thank Summer Reign for being back as my Beta. It means a lot. She is really great.

Second I hope you still enjoy reading the story.

* * *

After the meeting with Jim, Catherine considered whether or not she should warn Grissom.

Finally, she decided she should. At least that's what friends were for right?

Without knocking, she entered his office and walked in to see Sara and Grissom kissing.

So much for discretion, she thought.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked. But I didn't expect this." Sara and Grissom looked guilty. They should probably be glad that it was only Catherine.

"What can I do for you?", asked Grissom politely.

"Oh, actually, I wanted to do something for you. Jim has become suspicious. He thinks Sara's behaviour is strange."

"Strange how? I've just talked with him." Sara said.

"Well what can I say? He thinks you are too nice to Grissom's former lover."

"Excuse me?" Grissom was amazed and surprised.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't say any more.

Grissom looked at Catherine. He was sure Catherine wasn't telling them everything.

"Anything else?"

"No, I have to go. My scene is waiting."

After Catherine was gone Sara and Grissom looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Sara, surprised.

"I don't know. But we should go as well."

* * *

This time Grissom paired himself with Sara. Finally, after a long absence he wanted to spend a little bit more time with her even it was only at a scene.

Both Sara and he enjoyed the quiet working atmosphere. They collected evidence, spoke with the police and some observers. Two of them had some interesting facts to report and they were asked to give a statement at the police station.

It looked like the police would be able to clear up the case and Sara and Grissom were able to go home in time.

After Catherine's warning they felt Jim's gaze the whole night. But he said nothing, so they didn't mention anything either.

* * *

Brass gave up the attempt to observe the couple. He had to admire Sara. She behaved quite normally compared to Grissom. Even when their bodies touched a few times, neither one of them twitched. Grissom laughed at her remarks and even took the case from her. All this showed Jim that Grissom had no idea that Sara had someone else in her life. Maybe he should go ahead and buy a bottle Scotch for the moment of truth.

* * *

Sara and Grissom drove home in separate cars.

Both were tired, but happy. Finally they could spend time together.

Sara began with breakfast preparations.

Grissom observed her from the door and then asked: "Can I help you?" She shook her head. "Not really. I just wanted to make some toast. Or are you very hungry?"

In the meantime, he stood directly beside her and took the bread from her hand. "I am real hungry."

"Then I will hurry up. Give me the bread. Grissom? "

He had started to touch her arms and when she completely turned around, he pulled her into a hug.

"I don't want to sound so desperate, but I thought of something other than food."

"But …"

"No. Come with me."

Sara looked at her husband.

Men, she thought mockingly.

It still seemed like a miracle that she and Grissom were together. It was so new. And the sex with Grissom was perfect in her eyes. He was imaginative and asked her what she wanted. But he also made it clear what he enjoyed and what she could do for him. It was give and take, exact like it should be.

"Darling", she heard him calling.

"Yes, coming. I want to make sure that everything is switched off."

After that she locked the front door and finally she went in the bedroom.

Grissom was already in the bed – naked.

"Wow, are you in hurry?"

Grissom looked insecure.

"If you don't, I mean, I don't want …"

"Gil, it was a joke. I will tell you if I'm not in the mood. But believe me you will not hear that very often. I love you and I love what you do to me. It is more than sex. It's really making love."

Sara had sat down on the bed during her small speech and had stroked his face. Now she bent even closer and kissed him. Grissom closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling that Sara released in him. When the kiss became more and more intense, he pulled Sara on the bed. She freed herself a little bit and kissed the upper part of his body.

He did nothing to stop her; instead, he leant back comfortably and waited to see how far she would go.

Sara saw that Grissom seemed to let her go on. She looked at him. When he noticed that she did not touch him any more, he opened his eyes. Carefully he sat up.

"Sara, you don't have to do that. Come here."

She took his hand and lay down beside him.

"But you like it."

"Yes, but only if you like it too. We haven't been together long. Either you will like it someday or not. I love you. You don't have to prove anything to me."

Sara nodded. "I love you so much. But I feel..."

"Sara, you don't have to explain yourself. We have so much fun in bed. Even without this."

He saw that Sara was not completely persuaded yet.

"But you have begun something."

He smiled at her.

"What about this?"

Sara got up and started to get undressed slowly.

Hopefully, Grissom would not find her small striptease too stupid.

Although he was already excited, Sara succeeded in making him even more so.

Indeed, his patience was almost over.

"Sara, please. Can you get undressed a little faster?"

"Mmm, I can."

She counted to 3 and got rid of all clothes. Just in time because

Grissom couldn't wait any longer.

Both were clear that they had no time for much foreplay.

But still, their love making was very passionate.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Summer Reign is still the best. Thanks for your help.

* * *

When they woke up it was already early afternoon.

Sara was first, so she went to the bathroom.

Suddenly she remembered.

"Grissom, wake up. I could start to move today."

"Move in. This would be great. Finally, we can live together. I'll be ready in half an hour, then we can start. "

Sara was surprised about his enthusiasm but since it met her own, she decided to enjoy it.

* * *

As promised, half an hour later they drove to Sara's apartment and began with the stack of boxes. Soon the SUV was full.

Grissom drove alone to his house. In the meantime Sara was busy with all her stuff. While looking through her things, many memories, good and bad came to her. However, she wanted to take only the good ones with her in her new life with Grissom.

But she still needed more packing cases. A look in the mirror - the short trousers would be ok for the trip to the supermarket for more cartons.

* * *

Jim came from lab when he saw Sara's car standing before the market. Maybe he should use the opportunity and speak with her. He got out and was on the way in the shop as he saw Sara with some boxes. Damn, what should this mean?

He didn't feel right about it, but his curiosity won out, and he decided to follow her in his car.

* * *

As agreed, Grissom had simply placed the boxes in the garage and went back to Sara. There were only 2 hours until the beginning of the night shift and he didn't want to be late. In his haste, he did not notice that Jim's car was parked nearby.

* * *

Jim had not decided yet what he wanted to do as he saw Grissom's car coming. In jeans and a shirt hanging outside of his trousers, he looked years younger. With quick steps he entered Sara's house and came back after a little while with a cardboard box in his arms and Sara on his side.

Damn, I must be dreaming, thought Jim.

Sara and Grissom…this could not be.

But it explained a lot.

What should he now do with this information?

Damn, why me?

If he thought about how strangely Catherine had reacted, then it became clear to him that she had known about it all along.

He walked to his car and went to the lab. He wanted to clear this up, immediately.

* * *

Catherine already sat in the breakroom and drank her first coffee before the night shift began as Jim came in.

He looked around; nobody was to be seen.

"Damn Catherine. You knew. Do not look at me. I have seen Grissom and Sara. Together."

Catherine remained quiet.

Maybe he needed to be more specific.

"OK, I had a glimpse of the happy family life."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Why the devil has this happened? No… better when? And how do you know?"

Internally, Catherine let out a loud groan.

"You do not want to know this at all, Jim. And, to tell the truth, it is even worse than you think."

Before she could finish the sentence, somebody cleared his throat from the direction of the door.

Both had not noticed that Ecklie had entered the space.

"What is worse than a relationship between Grissom and Sidle?"

Both were quiet.

"Well, if you won't tell me, then I'll ask them directly. "

Ecklie turned round and was gone.

Jim Brass and Catherine Willows looked at each other.

Catherine was the first.

"Well, then it is out. To tell the truth, it is probably even better that way. However, I would love to be present if Ecklie finds out that they're married. "

With a light smile she looked at Brass who sat down silently on the next chair. "Damn. And I thought. I mean … I would have never have expected this from Grissom."

"Well", Catherine agreed with him. "I was more than surprised. Honestly, I would love to hear how all that happened."

Jim still shook his head.

The newly-wed couple really had a problem. He did not want to be in their skin.

Sara and Grissom had parted company once they entered the building. Both wanted to be more careful in the future and so it would be the best to avoid each other in the office. Grissom sat at his desk when he heard Ecklie's voice.

"Grissom, in my office! And bring CSI Sidle with you."

From Ecklie's tone of voice, Grissom immediately realised something was wrong.

He brought out his cell phone and sent a text to Sara.

"Meet you at Ecklie's office. Love, Gil."

* * *

Sara was close to Ecklie's office as Grissom's message reached her. She looked around. She would wait for Grissom.

So many thoughts were going through her head.

How would the marriage effect them?

Will Ecklie force Gil to choose between them or his job?

She was sure quite that Gil would not like that.

Hopefully, Ecklie was not so silly.

But, unfortunately, you could not count on it.

Sara breathed deeply.

Stay focused, she told herself.

When she saw Grissom coming, she was not able to hide her smile.

"Well, you are ready for our big boss? "he quietly asked.

"Are you?"

Grissom shook his head.

"I had hoped it wouldn't get out so fast. Do you believe that Catherine said something? "

"I don't think that she did this to you," answered Sara.

They knocked at the door.

Sara took one last look in Grissom's eyes before they entered the office.

"Sidle, Gil. Sit down. I have heard that you have an intimate relationship. In spite of all warnings in the past. What do you have to say?"

Grissom would love to give a sarcastic answer. But that would be a waste of time.

"Intimate relationship doesn't begin to cover it. Sara is my wife."

Ecklie went pale.

"How could you do that? You have risked your jobs."

Sara took Grissom's hand.

"We are in Las Vegas. Getting married is easy here."

* * *

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry everybody has to wait that long. Thanks to Summer Reign for the corrections !

* * *

Ecklie went pale.

"How could you do that? You have risked your jobs."

Sara took Grissom's hand.

"We are in Las Vegas. Getting married is easy here."

* * *

"Sidle, you really should be quiet. You can lose your job in a second. And the same goes for your husband."

Grissom had enough. But he still made an attempt to get over his anger.

"Ecklie, leave it alone. Either fire us or don't. Your threats are useless."

"So you think you're untouchable. You are wrong. There are other experts in your area. I do not need you any more."

Oh God, thought Sara. He's really thinking of firing Gil. This cannot be.

"Grissom can't be replaced. How could you consider such a thing?" asked Sara in a firm voice.

She won't show her fear but before Grissom she could not hide anything.

"Sara, if Ecklie wants to fire me let him do it."

"But Grissom, your job is important to you. What do you suggest, Ecklie?"

"Grissom, your wife seems to be more reasonable than you. What can I say: one of you must go. And we know how this will be."

Suddenly Grissom got up and took Sara's hand.

"I believe you said everything. There are still other possibilities. Come Sara, let's go."

Completely unnerved, she looked between Grissom and Ecklie.

Grissom pulled her out of the room.

But she turned around and said one last word to Ecklie.

"We will think about it."

* * *

Without thinking about the looks of the other employees they went hand in hand, past Grissom's office before leaving the building.

Outside Grissom stopped, pointed at a bench and said only:

"Please, sit down."

Without any argument, she followed his wish.

Grissom knelt before her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sara, can we talk?"

She nodded.

"Well, I know you don't want me to lose my job. But it doesn't matter. I will not allow Ecklie to play games with us. There is no you or me anymore. We are in this together. Do you understand this?"

"Of course, Gil. But this is unfair."

"It is. But for the moment he makes the rules. And we knew this before. We know with Ecklie as supervisor it will be even worse. Certainly other bosses would have had a more tactful reaction."

"And they would offered us a other way out," replied Sara.

"Maybe. But we had to count on consequences, Honey."

"What now?"

To her surprise Grissom smiled.

"We will start a new life."

"But," Sara tried to cut in.

"No buts. Do you remember our wedding?"

Finally he had succeeded and Sara smiled.

"Of course. It was the best day of my life."

"And of mine. Do you remember what we promised?"

She nodded. How she could forget?

_Flashback_

**"_Sara and Gil. Would you like to recite your own vows?"_**

**_They __looked at each other. _**

**_And __then Grissom started to speak._**

**"_You certainly would expect that I'd now recite some famous words. But on this important day I would like to try to describe with my own words what you mean to me. You have unexpectedly stepped into my life and have mixed up everything. I have tried to continue my life like before, for years I had suppressed my feelings, only to see that I could not do anything about it. You have become my life. Without you there is no future. I love you, this is so easy. You have maybe expected many nice words. I'm sorry, Honey. I can only remember, that to be with you is my biggest wish. And I hope, you will stay with me forever. Can you promise me this?_**

_**With tears in her eyes Sara had listened. She had really expected something else, but this was so much better. His promises carried emotions. She agreed with him in all things. She had never thought that she would find such love. And a man with whom she wanted to spend her life.**_

**"_Gil, in fact I never has thought that I would marry. Because I could never imagine that there is somebody who knows me and understands me and can still love me. I am sure that you know this poem: _**

_You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. _

_You shall be together when white wings of death scatter your days. _

_Aye, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God. _

_But let there be spaces in your togetherness, _

_And let the winds of the heavens dance between you. _

_Love one another but make not a bond of love: _

_Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. _

_Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. _

_Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf. _

_Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, _

_Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music. _

_Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. _

_For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. _

_And stand together, yet not too near together: _

_For the pillars of the temple stand apart, _

_And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow. _

**_This way I see our relationship and __what I wish for our marriage. You are the only man with whom I would like to live. I promise to stay with you, to love you, to trust you. Nothing should ever stand between us. From this day on I become your wife and your partner." _**

_End Flashback_

Sara and Grissom smiled. The wedding day had been a turning point in her life. Today the consequences appeared, but they would be able to live with it. Together. Grissom got up and pulled Sara up with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?"

"To our official outing. Because I'm going to kiss you now and everybody will see us."

"Don't talk. Do it."

He placed small kisses on her face and when she finished laughing, he kissed her properly. And both forgot their problems, Ecklie, the envious colleagues and friends. They would lose a lot, but they had themselves and their love.

* * *

The lyrics are from Khalil Gibran


End file.
